


Rumors:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Got It Bad: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rumors, Sex, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: There is a rumor that Steve is cheating on his wife, But in reality, He is protecting a long time friend of the team's, Is he successful?, Will the Victim be able to get out?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Got It Bad" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: There is a rumor that Steve is cheating on his wife, But in reality, He is protecting a long time friend of the team's, Is he successful?, Will the Victim be able to get out?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Got It Bad" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day, & the Five-O Team were looking forward to enjoy their vacation time in front of them, Commander Steve McGarrett, the head of Five-O, kissed his wife, Captain M.J. Roberts-McGarrett & then on her tummy, cause she is expecting their first child, "I love you", the Seal mummured to his beautiful & pregant wife, The Beautiful Redhead smiled, & replied back, "I love you too, Baby", They got inside of their house, & they got ready to host the barbecue, that they invited their team over for.

 

Meanwhile, Kono Kalakaua-Williams got her gift for the McGarrett's baby in the car, & she called out to her stepdaughter, Grace Williams, "Come on, Gracie, Let's shake it, & get your father while you are at it !", The Beautiful Hawaiian exclaimed, The other members of the Williamses came out, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a smile, "We are ready to go", The Little Girl nodded her head, & concurred with what her father said, "Going to Uncle Steve & Aunt M.J.'s is fun", They got into the car & drove off.

 

As the party was getting planned, along with the fun, Sara Carlson, A Young Housewife/ Teacher, was getting the crap beaten out of her, by her husband, Mark, cause she forgot to close the trunk of their car, after she brought the groceries home, & put them away. "You are so worthless, I don't know why I put up with you !", he exclaimed angrily, He kicked & punched her so hard, that she was unconcious, & he left to hang out with his friends, leaving her to bleed in the middle of their kitchen floor.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his girlfriend, Leilani Price arrived with chips & dip, along with chocolate cake for dessert, They kissed & hugged their hosts, & thanked them for inviting them over, The Navy Seal said to his friend, "Can you help me out ?, This piece of crap grill is being stubborn", The Hawaiian Lieutenant nodded his head, & said, "Sure, Brah", Meanwhile, M.J. said to her friend, "Can you help me pick out colors for the nursery ?", Leilani nodded, & said, "Sure", The Couples went on their separate ways.

 

Sara came to, & thought to herself, **"I got to get out of here, Before Mark kills me, I can't stay here"** , She called the paramedics, & she was immediately taken to the hospital, where she was looked over, 7 her doctor, Dr. Collins, said to her, "This can't keep happening, Do you have someone to count on, someone to call for help ?", The Abused Victim nodded, & said, "Please call Commander Steven McGarrett, He is the only one now, that I can count on", The Elderly Doctor nodded, & placed the call immediately.

 

Kono, Grace, & Danny showed up, just as they were setting the table, when it was done, Steve indicated to the seats, "Come on, Let's sit & eat this wonderful food", Everyone gathered, & there was love & laughter, But, Steve had a funny feeling that something is gonna happen, something bad, He could feel it in his bones, & he hopes that he could prevent it from happening.

 

Sara felt better enough to eat & drink, She carefully ate, so she won't aggravate her split lip, & bruised jaw, she took little sips of apple juice, & relaxed against her pillow, She cried, cause this wasn't the life, that she wanted for herself, & she can't believe that her own husband hurts her daily, cause he feels empowered, & loves to make her feel weak, with his physical & verbal abuse.She cried herself to sleep, & hopes that Steve is coming soon.

 

Steve got the call from Dr. Collins, & quickly excused himself from the table, so he could take it, she explained that Sara is there for the fourth time in a month, "I will be right there", The Seal told her, & he explained quickly the situation to his ohana, which sound really suspicous to them, M.J. is worried that there is another woman, but she isn't gonna jump to any conclusions, til she has the facts. For now, she is gonna trust her husband, & trust him with her most precious possession, her heart, which she declared to him on their wedding day.

 

When he got to Kings Medical Center, He was directed to where Sara was, as soon as he entered the room, She woke up, & stared at him, "Oh, Sissy", he said breathlessly, & in disbelief, as he took in her condition, It took that special nickname for her to break down, & he immediately comforted her, & said soothingly, "Shhhh, Shhhh. I am here, Baby, I am here", He rocked her in his arms, & she fell right to sleep, He vowed right then & there to protect her, Once he composed himself, He went to find Dr. Collins, & get a detailed report from him, on what had happened to Sara.


	2. Part A:

Once Sara had calmed down, Steve took a good look at her, & saw the present condition that she was left in, courtesy of her husband, Mark, He was feeling angry, & asked with a growl, "Did he do this to you ?, What the fuck happened ?", & he calmed himself down, cause he did not want to scare his friend, plus he wants to help with whatever that she needs from him.

 

She told him about the argument about the groceries, & the money that spent on them, "I never saw him that angry, Steve, It was like he was a different person, & not the person that I fell in love with, & married", she let out some more tears, after she told him that, He comforted her, & said with a soothing tone, "I promise you, You will be ok, & I am gonna help you, So will my team, when you are ready", She nodded her "thanks", & he said gently pushing, "But, You can't go on like this, You got to break the cycle of violence", The Beautiful Teacher knew that her friend was right, & has to figure out a way for her to be strong, & get her life back.

 

The Navy Seal saw that she was worried about something, "I am gonna put you up at one of the resort hotels outside of Oahu, It's nice, quiet, & perfect", Sara said protesting, "I don't want to cause trouble between you & M.J., Steve, I will figure it out," The Five-O Commander shook his head, & said, "No, You will feel guilty, & go back to him, I am gonna hire a security team to be with you, You won't know that they will be there, But I don't want you to feel smothered by them", Sara composed herself, & offered a real smile, & said, "Thanks, Steve", He nodded, & they had a wonderful visit, til she can be discharged.

 

Meanwhile, Leilani & Kono were helping M.J. clean up after the party, The Beautiful Captain was worried about how strange her husband is acting, & she had to ask the important question to her friends, "You don't think that Steve is cheating on me, Do you ?, I mean all the women would love to have him in bed, & as a notch on their bedposts", Kono looked at her, like she was crazy, "Are you nuts ?, You are the only one for Steve", Leilani nodded, & said, "Despite that phone call, I think your husband has something to do, & he can't reveal it yet, So we shouldn't push him or it", The Pregnant Woman smiled, & said, "Yeah, you are right", & they finished up their cleaning, & had fun. Chin & Danny told them, that they had a errand to run, & they went to follow Steve.

 

Steve talked to Sara's Doctor, & she declared that there is no further complications, & that she could leave immediately, which thrilled the scared woman, & the Navy Seal helped packed her up, & they made their way to the resort. He knew that Danny & Chin were following behind them, & smiled to himself, thinking to himself, **"Thanks, Guys, But, I am gonna kick your asses later"** , Sara saw the smile, & asked, "What ?", "We are getting a police escort", he said simply, & they continued on to their destination in silence.

 

They made it to the resort, & then Chin & Danny came in, & did not do such a good job of hiding, Steve checked Sara in, & then went upstairs with her, The Two Five-O Detectives were in disbelief, & then a reporter was hiding too, & got a juicy picture of Steve getting a kiss from Sara, When he got it, He left with a smug on his face. Chin & Danny knew something is up, & they hope that they are wrong about their theories, "Didn't your mothers ever tell you, that it is bad to spy on people ?", He told him to meet them in the cafe, which they did, & they all sat down to have a cup of a coffee.

 

Steve said with a sigh, "First of all, It's not what it looks like, I ain't cheating on M.J., I love her too much to do that to her", Danny asked point blank, "What the fuck are doing here then, Steven ?", The Handsome Lieutenant said, "Yeah, Please tell us what the hell is going on ?", The Navy Seal said simply, "A friend of ours is in trouble, & I can't say anymore, til it's time", Chin & Danny both nodded, & understood, Deciding not push further, & they all left the hotel.

 

The Five-O Commander made it home, & found that a hot meal was waiting for him in the stove, with some dessert along with it, He smiled, & said to himself thinking, **"McGarrett, You are one lucky bastard, Your wife is one of a kind to do this for you"** , He went upstairs to shower, & change, M.J. greeted him with a smile, Steve said, "I will tell you what is going on, Not now, Please trust me, & don't push". M.J. said nodding, "I promise, I have a craving, _**Commander**_ , Only you can satisfy", she said seductively purring, The Navy Seal said smiling, "Oh, Yeah ?, Well, I better get to it", & they spent their evening making love, & held each other, til they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	3. Part B:

The Article came out, & everyone was shocked to see Steve in awkward position like that, Kono had balls, & went straight to him to ask, "Are you cheating on M.J. ?, The Navy Seal shook his head, & said, "No, A Friend needs help, A Friend of ours actually, I will reveal more in time". The Hawaiian Beauty decided to leave it alone for now, & they went back to work, alongside Danny, & Chin.

 

M.J. saw the article, & felt a little hurt, & jealous by it, She tossed it in the trash, & dumped out the rest of the dinner, that she cooked that night. Realizing that there is a lot more, She made Steve a plate, & put a cover over it, as she took it to the bedroom. **"I know Steve, He would not hurt me, by cheating on me"** , she thought to herself, as she got settled into bed. But, She couldn't stop thinking about her husband is doing at that moment.

 

Steve was hungry, & he realized that he skipped lunch, He knew that his beautiful wife was gonna make something very delicious, So he asked his team about it. Kono said, "Grilled Chicken, Steamed Veggies, & Cheesecake for dessert", The Handsome Lieutenant added, "She got everything fresh", Danny nodded, & added, "She threw yours out & made sure that there aren't any leftovers", The Five-O Commander groaned, & went back to his office to sulk.

 

When the paperwork was all done, & everything is organized, Everyone could relax for the time being, Steve decided to fill them in, "Sara Carlson is the one in trouble, Her husband beats the shit out of her, Never makes a compliant", The Handsome Brunette said with anger in his voice. Chin said with disgust, "Son of a bitch, Please let us nail this guy", Kono said with anger, "We will, I promise you, We will make him pay", The Blond Detective said adding, "We can decided what to have done to him", Steve was grateful that his friends have his back, & they all went home to relax, & unwind from the stresses of the day.

 

Mark saw his move, & decided to take it, as he saw that Sara was alone in the lobby, He grabbed her arm, & twists behind her back, making her yelp out in pain, as a response. He hit her head on the wall, & said sneering, "You come back to me, Bitch, or your friends will die", The Security Detail was coming their way, "Remember, What I said ?", He lets go of her, & she slipped to the ground, & shaking uncontrollably.

 

Steve made it home, & he locked everything up, & headed for the bedroom, He was shocked to see a warm meal waiting for him, The Five-O Commander lifted the cover, & then smiled at his wife, saying, "Thanks", She smiled, & nodded, moving over, so he has room on the bed. Steve sighed, & said, "You saw the article, & there are rumors about me cheating....", He was cut off by M.J. saying, "You don't have to tell me, I know some of this work has to be confidental", Steve said insisting, "I want to tell you", & start the story from the beginning.

 

"I always wonder why she was acting strangely, & she always refused to hang out with us, Cause Mark would not like it", Steve said angrily, "He wanted to have control of her", The Beautiful Woman agreed, & said, "They are strapped for cash, But he has a great career, & she is smarter than him too, Plus, They share one car", "Men, who hit women are cowards, See why I had to help her ?", M.J. shook her head, & said, "No, We are gonna help her, & so will Leilani, When we tell her", The Five-O Commander smiled, & kissed his wife, saying, "I love you", M.J. kissed him back, & said, "I love you too", They ended up making love, & snuggling with each other by the night's end.


	4. Part C:

The Reporter, Zach Randolph, the one who took the photo of Steve & Sara together, & stirred up the rumors further, caught M.J. coming out of HQ, as she waits for Steve to come out, so they can have lunch together. "Captain, Any truth to the rumors ?", He was being persistent, & won't leave. "Let me go", as he gripped her by the hand.

 

"Not til...", He was cut off by Steve exclaiming, "Hey, Asshole, Leave her alone !", Zach did as he was told, cause he did not want to tangle with a seal, M.J. rubbed her wrist, as she gave the reporter a death stare, Zach said, "I got a job to do, McGarrett", The Five-O Commander said, as he was calming himself down, "How about a prominent official beating the shit out of his wife ?" , The Weasel Reporter thought about it, & asked, "First Exclusive ?", Steve said, "Done", Zach nodded, & left. The Couple went on to have their lunch, & continue their day.

 

Sara came into HQ feeling very terrified, as she felt the day before, & she did not want Steve or her friends hurt, but she has to tell him what went on, & she found three of the team members around their smart table. "Where is Steve ?", Kono, Danny, & Chin could tell something had happened. The Victim knew, & said, "Never mind, I'll come back later", They stopped her, & Kono said, "We know what's going on", The Blond Detective added, & said, "You can't go on like this", as he stood next to her, "It's not your fault", Chin added softly, Sara broke down, as she did. She filled the team on Mark. They all relaxed, til Steve & M.J. came back from lunch.

 

The Couple felt more relaxed, than ever before, They took a walk on the beach after eating at Kamekona's shrimp truck, They sat down on a bench, where Steve pulled her close to him, & they snuggled, while enjoying the peace & quiet. The Beautiful McGarrett said to her husband, "I love you, We are gonna help Sara, Don't worry", The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "I love you too, You are right, We will, & be successful", They hurried back to HQ, Having no idea that something bad had happened.

 

Kono was comforting Sara, Danny & Chin were doing research on Mark, They had pissed off expressions on their faces, & now Steve is wearing one, He asked angrily, "What the duck happened ?", Sara filled him in on what happened the day before. M.J. swore, "Bastard", She comforted Sara from the other side, & told her that it will be ok. She turned to the others, "I am gonna call Leilani, She is gonna meet me, I think Sara needs a night out with the girls", Five-O Team nodded their approval, & left for the McGarrett Home.

 

It was a peaceful evening for once, M.J., Leilani, & Sara were having fun going over paint & wallpaper samples for the nursery, They saw that their friend was getting tired, & decided to call it a night. Sara hugged her two friends, & said, "Thanks, Guys, For everything", Leilani & M.J. replied in unison, "Ohana", The Tired Woman went to guest bedroom, so she can rest for awhile, Steve came home, & had a later dinner, His wife kept him company, while he ate.

 

They were catching each other up on their days, When all of a sudden, there was a scream, The Couple went up in a hurry, Steve made the mistake of touching Sara, As a result, He got a bloodied nose, & got his ass tossed on the floor, Sara was with it now, & apologized profusely, M.J. & the Seal assured her that he is fine. He said smirking, "For someone, Who had not taken a self defense class, You are a natural", that made the two women laughed, & they headed for the kitchen, so they can relaxed, & take care of Steve's nose.


	5. Part D: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Team trained Sara, like Steve had promised, She was getting better at it, & the new member of the ohana, promised that she will only use it, if she has to, She is starting to feel like her old self, which pleased the Five-O Ohana. It was a peaceful couple of weeks, til one awful day, They were relaxing, til a car screeched up in the McGarrett's driveway.

 

Steve saw Mark heading up the door, "Leilani, Get Sara, Grace, & M.J.in the guest bedroom, Guys, With me", He commanded, as they were doing, as they were told. "Where is my wife ? !", Mark exclaimed angrily, as he stepped forward. "Get the hell out of here, Carlson, She doesn't' t want to see you, You aren't man enough for her anymore", Mark lunged at him, & Steve sidestepped him, While the others had their guns drawn on the suspect.

 

"You don't want to mess with me, Piece of shit", The Five-O Commander warned him, as he twisted his arm, Danny said, "He's right, You don't deserve her", Kono sneered, & said, "Pick on someone your own size", Chin said angrily, as Steve lets him go, "She won't testify against me, Never", The City Official said with a confident smile. Sara came out, she wanted to end this, once & for all.

 

"Go home, Mark, It's over", she said, as she stood her ground, Mark came full force at her, "Come here...", He was stopped by the boys, & Steve said, "Get her inside, Kono, Inside", The Five-O Commander, & the other male members were keeping Mark at bay, "It's not over", Mark reassured them, Chin said, "Wake up, Brother, It's over", The Blond added, "It's 2014, We don't need her testify, Photographic evidence will be enough", As the Councilman was about to leave, He parted with, "I will follow her to LA, You can't stop me", The Navy Seal told him this.

 

"Please do, I got a sister, who knows the Hell's Angels, One word from us, They will give you a real tour of LA", Mark scoffs, & leaves, Duke Lukela & a couple of his boys blocked his way, Duke asked, "Mark Carlson ?", The Official nodded, & said angrily, "Yeah, What ?", as the other officers were handcuffing him, & reading his rights. "You are under arrest, Spousal Abuse", The Five-O Members were smirking, as they were watching him, being pushed into a police car.

 

They went inside, as Duke & his guys drove away, Leilani & Grace were watching M.J. comforting Sara, who blubbered out, "I don't know, If I have the strength to move on", The Pregnant Woman reassured her, "I do, You can do this, Call Steve, or the rest of the US, We won't lose touch, I promise", She moved out of the way, so the seal can comfort her, The Others, & M.J. watched, as they felt helpless, & explained what happened to Sara, to Grace. Who was upset by the whole experience.

 

The Next Couple Months came, & went, M.J. & Steve had their baby, a girl, named Bella Swan McGarrett, They had a cookout, so they welcome their new member properly. Sara came back to Hawaii, for good & to visit her ohana. They hugged, & kissed her, Steve & M.J. introduced her to their bundle of joy. "It's so good to see you", Kono & M.J. said in unison, with a smile. "Yeah, What brings you by ?", as they waited for a response.

 

"Well, Mark is gonna be in prison for a long time, I fought hard for I deserved in court, While I testified, I talked to the Governor, & he okayed this", She handed them three envelopes, They were shocked, $6,000,000 each were in it. "Chin, I want you to start rebuilding your resource fund, Danny, Use it on yourself, & Grace's College, Steve, You & M.J. do the same thing", They were gonna protest, but Sara stopped them. "I insist", They thanked her, & invited her to join them in the fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
